(Bukan) Waktu yang Tepat untuk Cinta
by WeRenn
Summary: Sakura menyukai Sasuke. Tapi karena sejak kecil mereka selalu berteman dan bertengkar, Sakura ragu Sasuke merasakan hal yang sama dengannya/"Menjauh dari pria babyface menyebalkan itu." ucap Sasuke yang membuat Sakura terheran-heran "Eeeh?" RnR
1. Chapter 1

Yuhuu~~

Hai, minna-san ^_^ apa kabar semua? Baik-baik saja kan? Renn ingatkan apabila ada typo ataupun alur ceritanya sedikit aneh mohon dimaklumi karena banyak orang bilang Renn ini orang yang aneh XD

Naruto tetap milik Masashi Kishimoto. Renn hanya meminjam karakternya dan tentu cerita ini 100% Renn yang membuatnya. Renn hanya ingin menuangkan perasaan Renn saja dalam bentuk tulisan. Mohon koreksinya dari para _senpai_ di sini.

Yup, ayo kita mulai ceritanya

3,

2,

1... Action! *plak

**.**

**.**

**(Bukan) Waktu yang Tepat untuk Cinta**

**OOC, GaJe, typo, dsb (maybe)**

**.**

**.**

**TEENG... TEENG... TEENG...**

Bel berbunyi nyaring menandakan kegiatan Konoha Academy akan segera dimulai. Pagi hari yang agak mendung menyambut para siswa Konoha Akademi yang datang untuk menuntut ilmu. Siswa yang baru saja melewati gerbang sekolah langsung berlari menuju kelas masing-masing. Namun bunyi bel sepertinya sama sekali tak mempengaruhi sesosok siswa berwajah tampan dan berambut model acak-acakan seperti ekor ayam. Siswa tersebut berjalan dengan santai sekali, padahal pintu gerbang KA sudah hampir ditutup. Ia memasukan kedua tangannya ke saku celana seragam.

Saat ia sudah berada di depan pintu gerbang, ketua OSIS sudah berkacak pinggang menantinya. "Sasuke! Kau tak berubah. Ikut aku ke ruang OSIS!" bentak Pein, ketua kedisiplinan KA. Sasuke hanya memberi jawaban khas keluarga Uchiha dan mengikuti Pein yang sudah berjalan di depannya.

**~~Ruang Kedisiplinan~~ **

Pein dan Sasuke memasuki ruang kedisiplinan yang telah dipenuhi oleh para panitia kedisiplinan. Pein duduk di balik meja yang menghadap tepat ke arah Sasuke yang membelakangi pintu masuk. "Pelanggaran yang sama. Rambut dan seragam acak-acakan."

Deidara dan Sasori hanya menatap bosan melihat orang yang sama setiap pagi. Herannya, mengapa Pein tetap membawa Sasuke ke sini padahal mau dinasihati sekeras apapun, Sasuke tetap melakukan hal yang sudah menjadi rutinitas di kehidupannya.

"Itachi, kalau saja Sasuke bukan adikmu dan anak dari pemilik KA, pasti sudah dari dulu ia dikeluarkan dari sekolah." Pein menatap kesal pada Itachi.

"Ketua kedisiplinan... Kau tak pantas menyandang nama itu. Banyak piercing yang ada di wajahmu atau mungkin di tubuhmu juga ada. Itu sama sekali tidak melambangkan kedisiplinan di sekolah ini," ucap Sasuke cukup panjang dengan nada datar. Pein hanya terdiam menanggapi omongan Sasuke. Saat ia akan membuka pembicaraan lagi, tiba-tiba...

**BRAAKK**

"Deidara-_senpai_, lihat! Tobi bawa banyak sekali makanan untuk kita semua. Tobi anak baik kan?!" Tobi berlari menghampiri Deidara yang sejak ia masuk sudah menatapnya horor. Di tangannya banyak sekali plastik yang berisi makanan. Saat Tobi berlari, ia terjatuh dan semua makanan tumpah sia-sia menimpa Deidara dan Sasori. Deidara langsung naik darah dan memukul Tobi hingga membentur tembok. Anehnya ia tetap dapat bersuara..

"Tobi anak baik. Tobi anak baik."

"Berisik, un."

"Tobi anak baik... Tobi anak baik... Tobi anak ba-" Deidara langsung membungkam mulut Tobi dengan tanah liat yang selalu ia bawa. Sedangkan Sasori dengan tampang datar membersihkan mukanya dengan tisu basah dan langsung keluar ruangan untuk mengganti pakaiannya.

Pein menatap tajam Tobi sehingga membuat Tobi terdiam. Konan menghampiri Pein dan menyentuh pundaknya, berusaha menenangkan emosi kekasihnya itu. Pein menghela nafasnya, lalu menarik secarik kertas dan memberikannya pada Sasuke. "Kembali ke kelasmu, Sasuke. Dan ingat hukumanmu." Tanpa diberi perintah 2 kali, Sasuke langsung keluar dari ruangan menyebalkan itu dan menuju kelasnya.

**~~Lorong Sekolah~~**

Seorang gadis berambut merah jambu dan memiliki dahi yang lebar (dihajar sakura) berjalan mengendap-endap di lorong sekolah. Ia berjalan mundur sambil memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Ia sepertinya baru saja berangkat karena tas masih ia pakai.

**BRUUK**

Gadis tersebut menabrak seseorang yang ada di belakangnya, membuatnya terjatuh dan tertimpa seragam yang dibawa oleh orang yang ia tabrak.

"_A-ano_, maaf... Maaf saya terlambat, maaf." Gadis itu tak berani mengangkat wajahnya dan terus saja meminta maaf. Sampai sebuah tangan terulur padanya.

"Sakura?"

"Eh? Sa-Sasori-_senpai_." Sakura segera berdiri dan merapikan seragamnya, keringat mulai membasahi pelipisnya. "Maaf aku tak melihat senpai tadi." Sakura mengambil seragam Sasori yang terjatuh tadi.

"Tak apa. Sebagai gantinya, ikut aku ke ruang kedisplinan sekarang!" ucap Sasori lembut namun masih ada unsur ketegasan di nada suaranya. Sakura hanya dapat menundukkan wajahnya dan mengikuti Sasori menuju ruang kedisiplinan.

**~~Ruang Kelas~~**

Masih dengan tampang kerennya, Sasuke masuk ke dalam kelas dengan secarik kertas di tangannya yang bertuliskan

_Datang Terlambat  
Hukuman : Membersihkan Lapangan Basket_

Tak lama setelah Sasuke masuk, Sakura pun masuk dengan membawa kertas yang sama seperti milik Sasuke. Ino yang melihat sahabatnya itu membawa secarik kertas di tangannya hanya dapat geleng-geleng kepala. "Tertangkap, hm?"

"Iya. Oleh Sasori-_senpai_." Sakura duduk di samping Ino.

"Sasori-_senpai_ yang baby face itu? Aaaaa~ aku ingin bertemu dengannya... Beruntung sekali kau Sakura."

Sakura hanya mendengus kesal mengetahui tingkah sahabatnya Ino itu. Iya sih, memang benar jika Sasori-senpai itu adalah salah satu idola di KA, tapi kenapa semua gadis di sini dengan mudahnya terpesona dengannya. Walau Sakura juga dulunya merupakan fans Sasori namun sekarang tidak karena ia menyukai orang lain.

Kakashi-s_ensei_ masuk dengan santai dan berdiri di balik meja guru lalu berkata, "Maaf aku telat karena-" belum selesai kalimatnya, siswa siswi langsung protes kesal. Mereka sudah berkali-kali mendengar alasan wali kelas mereka yang selalu terlambat.

Para siswa di kelas itu masih saja ramai sampai pada akhirnya Kakashi-_sensei_ berdeham keras sehingga membuat mereka terdiam. Ternyata Tsunade-_sama_, kepala sekolah KA, berbicara melalui ruang informasi dan disambungkan ke speaker di seluruh kelas di KA.

"Sabtu besok, KA akan mengadakan malam perpisahan untuk kalian. Pukul 20.00 semua siswa harus sudah datang. 1 detik saja terlambat, kalian tak diperbolehkan mengikuti malam perpisahan. Yang mengikuti malam perpisahan ini seluruh siswa KA. Dan karena acaranya besok, hari ini kalian diliburkan. Sekian."

Secara serempak semua siswa KA langsung bersorak gembira dan keluar kelas. Dalam waktu beberapa detik saja, KA sudah berubah seperti pasar. Siswa siswi dengan gembira berjalan mencari teman-teman mereka dan mulai membicarakan apa yang akan mereka kenakan besok. Para gadis sangat sibuk mempersiapkan gaun apa yang akan mereka kenakan untuk menarik perhatian para idola mereka, Sasori-senpai, Itachi-senpai, Sasuke, Neji, dan masih banyak lagi. Bahkan cowok-cowok yang tak normal pun mengincar Deidara-senpai yang di mata mereka sangat manis itu.

Kegembiraan siswa siswi KA tak sampai pada ruang kedisiplinan yang terkenal suram itu karena kegiatan di sana tetap sama seperti biasanya.

Tobi mulai berbicara tak jelas lagi dan merangkul _senpai_-nya itu (Deidara). Sasori dan Itachi masih dengan tampang datarnya. Kakuzu mulai menghitung anggaran yang akan dikeluarkan oleh panitia kedisiplinan. Hidan masih mengasah sabit kesayangannya itu dan mengucapkan doa-doa yang tak jelas. Kisame sibuk memberi makan hiunya. Zetsu putih dan hitam saling beradu argumen mengenai jenis tanaman apa yang akan mereka pakai pada acara itu. Sedangkan 2 panitia kedisiplinan lainnya tak terlihat di sana. Ternyata Pein dan Konan sibuk berpacaran (author dihajar) di salah satu kamar yang ada di ruang kedisiplinan.

Siswa siswi KA mulai pulang ke rumah masing-masing dengan kegembiraan yang masih terpancar di wajah mereka. Sedangkan Sasuke dan Sakura harus menerima nasib mereka yang diberi hukuman membersihkan lapangan basket.

**~~Lapangan Basket~~**

"Pantat Ayam, kau dihukum juga, heh?"

"Hn."

"Seorang anak dari pemilik KA dihukum membersihkan lapangan basket."

"Hn."

Sakura mendengus kesal dan mulai memunguti sampah-sampah yang ada di bawah bangku penonton. Sedangkan Sasuke membersihkan lapangan basket yang dipenuhi kertas-kertas tak jelas.

Keheningan tercipta di antara mereka. Sebenarnya Sakura sangat ingin mengajak Sasuke mengobrol dan mengenalnya lebih jauh. Sakura banyak mendengar gosip kalau Sasuke tak punya pacar dan sikapnya cuek pada lawan jenis. Bahkan ada yang menggosipkan bahwa Sasuke itu seorang gay. Segera saja Sakura menyingkirkan pikiran-pikiran itu dari otaknya dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Sakura menyukai Sasuke. Tapi karena sejak kecil mereka selalu berteman dan bertengkar, Sakura ragu Sasuke merasakan hal yang sama dengannya. Jadi Sakura lebih memilih untuk menyimpan perasaannya itu dan bersikap seperti biasa pada Sasuke.

Sakura memilih untuk beristirahat sejenak. Membersihkan bangku penonton yang cukup luas itu membuatnya mengeluarkan keringat. Ia duduk di salah satu bangku penonton dan memejamkan mataya. Pikirannya kembali mengingat kata-kata ibunya yang mengatakan bahwa Senin besok ia harus pindah ke Suna. Ia akan meninggalkan sahabatnya, teman-temannya, dan orang yang ia cintai. Tak terasa butiran bening mengalir di pipi Sakura. Sebuah tangan kekar membelai lembut pipi Sakura dan menghapus air mata itu. Sakura terkejut dan membuka matanya.

Sasuke sudah berada di depannya dan sedang menatap lembut Sakura. Menyadari Sakura telah membuka matanya, Sasuke langsung membuang muka dan berkata, "Aku pulang duluan. Pekerjaanku sudah selesai." Setelah mengatakan itu, Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Sakura sendirian.

Heran, Sakura sangat heran akan sikap Sasuke yang biasanya dingin. Ia melihat sekeliling dan ternyata lapangan basket sudah bersih tanpa sampah satu pun. Ia tersenyum dan meregangkan tubuhnya lalu memutuskan segera pulang dan mandi air hangat untuk merilekskan tubuh dan pikirannya.

.

.

"_Tadaima_..." Sasuke masuk dan langsung melepas sepatunya. Itachi menyusul di belakangnya. Dengan senyuman Itachi mengacak-acak rambut Sasuke.

"Berulah lagi hari ini, hmm."

"_Aniki_ diamlah."

"Kalian berdua jangan berdiri saja di sana. Ayo masuk! Kaa-san sudah menyiapkan makan malam," perintah Mikoto, ibu Itachi dan Sasuke sekaligus istri dari kepala polisi Konoha dan pemilik KA, Uchiha Fugaku.

"_Hai Kaa-san_" Mereka langsung masuk ke kamar masing-masing untuk membersihkan diri.

Tak perlu selang waktu terlalu lama, Fugaku pulang. Dari raut wajahnya dia terlihat sangat lelah.

"_Okaerinasai,_" sambut Mikoto dengan senyum terukir di wajahnya. "Bagaimana hari ini?"

"Kasus-kasus seperti biasa. Konoha tetap Konoha yang kita kenal dulu."

"Banyak kasus kah?"

"Tidak terlalu. Hanya saja ada satu hal yang mengganggu pikiranku."

"Apa itu?" Mikoto meletakan jas dan tas Fugaku di meja lalu mengambilkan teh untuk suaminya. Mereka berdua duduk di ruang keluarga.

"Soal keluarga Haruno."

"Ada apa dengan Haruno?" potong Sasuke yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di balik pintu dan segera duduk bersama ibunya.

"Kalau tidak salah salah satu anak mereka teman sekelasmu ya Sasuke?" tanya Fugaku.

"Benar, _Otou-san._"

"Siapa namanya?"

"Haruno Sakura."

"Masalah keluarga Haruno... nanti juga kau akan mengetahuinya."

"Otou—"

"Sudah ayo kita makan dulu," potong Mikoto karena ia tahu sekali suaminya bilang tidak tetap tidak.

.

.

_kimi wa ima namida nagashita__  
nakijakuru kodomo no you ni__  
tatoe asu ga mienaku natte mo mamoru yo__  
natsu no sora miagete niranda (7! – Lovers)_

Ponsel Sakura berdering nyaring ketika ia sedang menunggu bus di halte depan sekolahnya. Nama Ino tertera di layar ponselnya.

"_Moshi moshi?_"

"Sakura-_chan_ temani aku."

"Kemana?"

"Kemana lagiii... Ke mall lah. Memangnya kau sudah punya gaun untuk acara besok malam?"

"Aaahh iya aku lupa.. Jemput aku di halte sekolah ya."

"Yap, tunggu.. Bye."

Sakura menutup ponselnya dan menghela nafas. Bagaimana dia bisa lupa dengan acara besok. Ah pasti karena aku terlalu lelah, batinnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian sebuah mobil menepi di depan Sakura. Sakura segera masuk dan mereka berdua langsung melaju menuju mall Konoha.

**~~Mall Konoha~~**

"Kyaaaa~~ ini bagus Sakura-_chan_... Ini juga, ini juga..."

"Inoo kapan kita bisa pulang kalau kau belum juga nentuin bajumu?" desak Sakura yang sudah terduduk lemas di sebuah toko pakaian di mall. Ino mondar mandir seperti setrikaan sibuk memilih gaun yang akan ia kenakan. Sedangkan Sakura sudah menemukan gaun kesukaannya yang berwarna pink berpadu hijau emerald seperti rambut dan matanya.

"Bantu aku Sakura-_chan_," rayu Ino.

"Iya, iya.."

Sakura menitipkan belanjaannya kepada pelayan dan mulai memilih-milih gaun yang kira-kira pantas untuk Ino mengingat selera Ino yang sangat tinggi. Tiba-tiba sudut matanya menangkap sosok yang sangat ia kenal.

Sasuke dan Itachi! Batin Sakura, sedang apa mereka di sini.

Sakura melihat mereka berdua bersama dengan Karin dan seorang gadis yang tak dikenali oleh Sakura. Sepertinya mereka berdua sedang melakukan _double date_ tapi seingat Sakura, Sasuke dan Itachi tidak memiliki pacar. Sakura melihat dengan lebih teliti. Raut wajah Sasuke dan Itachi tampak tak senang dengan kehadiran para gadis di sekitarnya.

Seketika itu juga pandangan Sasuke dan Itachi bertemu dengan Sakura. Sebuah ide muncul di kepala Sasuke. Dia segera menarik tangan kakaknya dan mendekati Sakura.

"Selamatkan kami," bisik Sasuke pada Sakura.

Tanpa diberi aba-aba lagi Sakura menarik mereka berdua dan masuk ke dalam kamar ganti. "Diam di sini."

Ino menghampiri Sakura dengan gaun yang menarik perhatiannya, "Sakura-_chan_ bagaimana dengan ini?"

"Itu bagus Ino. Sangat cocok denganmu," puji Sakura. Ketika Ino melangkah menuju kamar pas, Sakura menghentikannya.

"Langsung dibayar saja, Ino-_chan_."

"Tapi—"

"Aku yakin itu cocok dan pas untukmu kok."

"Emm... Baiklah," kata Ino tanpa ragu sedikitpun dengan tingkah Sakura.

Dua gadis yang tadi mengikuti Sasuke dan Itachi sepertinya telah menghilang. Selagi Ino membayar gaunnya, Sakura menemui Sasuke dan Itachi. Dengan tatapan tak percaya, Sakura setengah mengomel pada Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kau bisa berakhir seperti ini, pantat ayam!"

"Tanya saja sama _Baka Aniki_."

"Itachi-_senpai_?"

"Hm? Mereka tiba-tiba datang dan mengaku-ngaku sebagai pacar _Otouto_ku."

"Kamu ngapain di sini, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke.

"Menemani Ino mencari gaunnya."

"Sasuke, _Otou-san_ sudah menyuruh kita untuk pulang."

Kedua kakak beradik itu pergi begitu saja tanpa berkata sedikitpun. Sakura menghela nafas panjang. Berapa lamapun ia mengenal mereka, tetap saja heran melihat tingkah mereka yang jarang ditemui ketika berpisah satu sama lain.

Selesai berbelanja, Ino mengantar Sakura pulang ke rumah.

.

.

**~Party Time~**

Semua siswa Konoha Akademi sudah berkumpul di aula. Tsunade-_sama_ berjalan menuju podium dengan gaun berwarna putih yang tampak anggun dikenakan olehnya.

"Sebelumnya terimakasih pada para anak-anakku yang sudah menyumbangkan prestasi bagi Konoha Akademi. Tak perlu berlama-lama. Kita buka dan mulai pestanya~" ucap Tsunade dengan menjentikan jari yang memberi isyarat pada DJ untuk memulai musiknya.

Sorak sorai para siswa terdengar ricuh. Mereka senang karena hal seperti ini jarang terjadi di Konoha Akademi. Mengingat pemilik KA akhir-akhir ini sedang tidak sempat memikirkan KA.

Sakura bersama Ino, Naruto dan Sai berada di dekat kolam renang. Di sekitar mereka juga ada Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, Tenten, Neji, Shikamaru, Chouji, dan masih banyak lagi.

"Sakura-_chan_ aku suka gaunmu," puji Naruto, kau terlihat cantik malam ini."

Pujian Naruto membuat pipi Sakura bersemu merah. Kemudian Hinata mengampiri mereka, "A-ano, Na-naruto-_kun_.."

Naruto yang merupakan kekasih Hinata memeluk pinggang Hinata mesra tanpa malu-malu. Sedangkan sang kekasih terlihat hampir pingsan.

"Hei hei, Naruto. Jangan seperti itu di depan umum," seru Ino.

"Hinata ku terlihat sangat cantik malam ini."

Hal itu semakin membuat Hinata tersipu dan sontak saja membuatnya pingsan. Naruto terkejut dan segera membawanya ke pulang. Sai tersenyum melihatnya.

"Sakura, kapan kau memiliki kekasih? Naruto sudah, aku juga," kata Ino.

"Kau? Kapan? Dengan siapa?" Sakura terkejut mendengarnya.

"Dengan orang di belakangmu," ucap Ino berseri-seri.

Sakura membalikkan badannya dan mendapati Sai berada di sana. "Jahat kau, Ino. Baru memberi tahuku sekarang."

Sasori berjalan mendekati Sakura dengan seragam kedisiplinannya. "Hai."

"Ah, hai, Sasori-_senpai_."

"Kau cantik sekali, Sakura-_chan. _Mau berdansa denganku?"

"A-aku mau." Sakura menerima uluran tangan Sasori. Ino mendorong sahabatnya dari belakang.

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke datang dan menarik tangan Sakura dari Sasori. "Jangan sentuh dia," ucap Sasuke dingin. Sasuke menarik Sakura keluar dari kolam renang itu. Sakura masih dalam kebingungannya hanya mengikuti Sasuke.

"Kita mau kemana Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Menjauh dari pria babyface menyebalkan itu."

"Eeeh?"

Sasuke berhenti dan ternyata mereka berada di atap Konoha Akademi. Angin berhembus kencang malam ini. Sakura mendekap erat tubuhnya kedinginan. Sasuke melepas jasnya dan mengenakannya pada Sakura. Sakura ingin marah terhadap Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja membawanya namun hatinya berkata lain.

"Sasuke-_kun_.."

"Hn?"

"Apa yang kita lakukan disi—" Sasuke memeluk Sakura dari belakang membuat jantung Sakura berdegup semakin kencang.

"Kau sangat cantik, Sakura," bisik Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku, aku tak rela melihatmu bersama pria lain."

"Apa maksudmu Sasuke?" tanya Sakura kebingungan.

"Selama ini, selama kita saling kenal satu sama lain. Aku menyembunyikan perasaanku. Aku tak ingin kau tersakiti jika aku mengatakan perasaanku sejak awal karena para gadis yang mengejar-ngejarku. Aku takut kau tersakiti, Sakura. Aku ingin menjagamu. Aku... Aku mencintaimu... Sejak awal. Maaf baru mengatakannya sekarang. Aku hanya tak ingin melukaimu."

Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya dan menghadap Sasuke. Mengelus pipinya lembut. Butiran bening membasahi pipi Sakura. "_Baka_! Aku tak masalah dengan para gadis itu, Sasuke! _Sasuke no Baka_! Aku juga mencintaimu, bodoh."

Sasuke memeluk Sakura lembut. Kehangatan menjalar di antara mereka berdua. Saling berbagi kehangatan dan perasaan yang berkecamuk selama bertahun-tahun. Salju yang turun tak memisahkan kedua insan yang sedang berpelukan itu. Dinginnya malam tak membuat mereka bergerah satu inchi pun.

"Sasuke..."

"Aku suka aroma _cherry_mu, Sakura."

Sasuke mencium kening Sakura dan berlutut di hadapannya. Tepat dengan ditembakkannya kembang api ke udara, Sasuke berkata "_I love you, my cherry. _Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Pipi Sakura makin bersemu merah. Dia tak percaya dan mengangguk meng-iya-kan permintaan Sasuke. Sontak Sasuke memeluk Sakura kembali.

Acara perpisahan itu akan menjadi acara yang tak akan Sakura lupakan. Mereka menikmati acara itu hingga usai. Selesainya acara, Sasuke mengantar Sakura pulang ke rumah dengan aman.

.

.

_Sakura POV_

"Haaaah~ Segarnyaaa~~" aku keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk masih melekat di tubuhku. _Well_, aku tak terlalu peduli apa yang aku kenakan sebenarnya, toh aku berada di rumah sendiri. Orang tuaku sedang ada bisnis di luar kota jadi hanya aku sendiri di sini. Sendiri ya... Ah sudahlah lupakan tentang sendiri itu.

Malam ini aku sangat bahagia dengan semua yang Sasuke katakan padaku. Ternyata dibalik sifatnya yang sangat dingin, dia dapat romantis juga. Aku tersenyum mengingat apa yang terjadi tadi saat acara perpisahan.

**Ting Tong...**

_Dare?_ Batinku. Tidak biasanya ada tamu jam segini, apalagi sedang turun salju. Aku segera mengganti pakaianku dengan yang setidaknya pantas (?) untuk dipakai. Jujur saja, bajuku baru saja dicuci karena aku lupa. Yah yang ada hanya celana pendek dan kaos milik _aniki_-ku yang sudah kekecilan.

Aku membuka pintu rumah. Tak disangka seorang pria berdiri di depan pintu rumahku. Aku mengedip-ngedipkan mata sedikit tak percaya. Bagaimana Itachi-_senpai_ dan Uchiha-_san _berkunjung ke rumahku?

"_A-ano_... Uchiha-_san_ Itachi-_senpai_... Silahkan masuk.."

Mereka berdua masuk dan duduk di sofa dekat perapian. Rumahku tidak terlalu besar dan tidak juga terlalu mewah. Keluargaku hidup berkecukupan. Aku segera membuatkan teh hangat untuk mereka.

"Apa yang membuat senpai berdua kemari?" tanyaku sambil meletakan cangkir dan duduk di hadapan mereka.

"Begini, Sakura-_chan_," Uchiha Fugaku memulai pembicaraan. Aku diam mendengarkan.

"_Otou-san_ dan _Okaa-san_ _Sakura-chan_ mengalami kecelakaan pesawat. Pesawat mereka gagal mendarat karena roda pesawat macet saat akan mendarat. Aku turut berduka cita. Sayangnya seluruh penumpang dan awak pesawat tak ada satupun yang selamat."

**TBC**

Fyuuh~~ akhirnya selesai juga. Jangan lupa review ;)

Gomen ne kalau dipotong hehe...


	2. Chapter 2

Renn di sini :D

Chapter sebelumnya aku memotong di saat yang penting ya hehehehe

Updatenya juga agak lama... udah mulai sibuk sekolah lagi soalnya

_Gomen ne~~_

Dari sini Renn mau fokus ke keluarga para tokoh utama di cerita ini dan ada beberapa hal yang disembunyikan selama beberapa tahun.

Ini kelanjutannya ^^

**.**

**.**

**Chapter sebelumnya..**

**.**

**.**

**Ting Tong...**

_Dare?_ Batinku. Tidak biasanya ada tamu jam segini, apalagi sedang turun salju. Aku segera mengganti pakaianku dengan yang setidaknya pantas (?) untuk dipakai. Jujur saja, bajuku baru saja dicuci karena aku lupa. Yah yang ada hanya celana pendek dan kaos milik _aniki_-ku yang sudah kekecilan.

Aku membuka pintu rumah. Tak disangka seorang pria berdiri di depan pintu rumahku. Aku mengedip-ngedipkan mata sedikit tak percaya. Bagaimana Itachi-_senpai_ dan Uchiha-_san _berkunjung ke rumahku?

"_A-ano_... Uchiha-_san_ Itachi-_senpai_... Silahkan masuk.."

Mereka berdua masuk dan duduk di sofa dekat perapian. Rumahku tidak terlalu besar dan tidak juga terlalu mewah. Keluargaku hidup berkecukupan. Aku segera membuatkan teh hangat untuk mereka.

"Apa yang membuat senpai berdua kemari?" tanyaku sambil meletakan cangkir dan duduk di hadapan mereka.

"Begini, Sakura-_chan_," Uchiha Fugaku memulai pembicaraan. Aku diam mendengarkan.

"_Otou-san_ dan _Okaa-san_ _Sakura-chan_ mengalami kecelakaan pesawat. Pesawat mereka gagal mendarat karena roda pesawat macet saat akan mendarat. Aku turut berduka cita. Sayangnya seluruh penumpang dan awak pesawat tak ada satupun yang selamat."

**.**

**.**

**(Bukan) Waktu yang Tepat untuk Cinta**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

Aku menelengkan kepala. Merasa aneh dan tak siap dengan apa yang Uchiha-_san_ katakan.

"Anda bercanda kan. _Otou-san_ dan _Okaa-san_ tidak bilang apa-apa tentang kepulangan mereka. Kalian pasti salah orang."

"Sakura..." Itachi-_senpai_ memanggilku, semuanya benar adanya."

"_Uso..._"

Aku masih tak bisa percaya. Semua ini begitu tiba-tiba. Jantungku bahkan masih berdetak cukup normal. Hanya saja pikiranku kosong. Sebuah tangan hangat menyentuh bahuku. Membimbing tubuhku untuk bersandar padanya. Aku hanya mengikutinya karena aku tak bisa menggerakan tubuhku. Aku ingin bertanya lagi, namun lidahku terasa kaku untuk mengucapkan kata-kata. Perlahan air mataku mulai menggenang dan turun membasahi pipiku. Apa ini? Aku menangis?

**BRAAKK**

Pintu rumahku terbuka dengan sangat keras. Aku mengetahuinya namun tak punya kekuatan untuk melihat siapa yang memaksa masuk.

"Sakura!" suara itu... Aku mengenalinya, suara milik Uchiha Sasuke. Ya, Uchiha Sasuke, baru kemarin dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku.

"Sakura!... Lihat aku," sepasang tangannya mengelus kedua pipiku. Aku menatap kedua mata onyx nya. Mata milik orang yang aku sayangi sejak dulu. Terpancar kekhawatiran di mata itu yang membuat pertahananku hancur. Semua emosiku mengalir dengan deras meski sudah aku tahan sebelumnya.

"Hiks... _Kaa-san _dan _Otou-san_... Hiks... Hwaaaa~~"

Dia memelukku. Hangat... Terasa sangat hangat. Tangan milik Itachi aku rasakan mengelus punggungku. Sasuke berusaha menenangkanku tapi aku tak bisa berhenti. Kedua kakak beradik ini berusaha menenangkanku namun emosiku tak dapat dibendung lagi.

Apa ini? Emosi macam apa ini? Aku sendiri pun bertanya-tanya pada diriku. Sudah terlalu lamakah aku menyimpan semua kesedihanku sehingga berakhir seperti ini? Mungkin benar. Selama ini aku rasa aku tak pernah menangis saat kesedihan menimpaku. Aku memilih untuk tersenyum. Aku tak ingin orang lain melihatku lemah. Tapi kenapa hari ini berbeda? Aku merasa dapat menuangkan semuanya pada Sasuke. Merasa terlindungi oleh Sasuke seperti ada sepasang sayap yang melindungiku.

Aku berusaha untuk mengontrol emosi lagi, "Ba-bagaimana dengan... _aniki_?"

"Menurut informasi dari perusahaan penerbangan, kakakmu yang mengoperasikan pesawat itu," jelas Uchiha-_san_.

Dadaku terasa sangat sesak. Sakit. Nafasku mulai tidak teratur. Aku terbatuk-batuk cukup keras. Sudah tak ada air mata lagi namun kenapa ini terasa lebih sakit. Pandanganku mulai mengabur. Memori demi memori yang aku alami bersama keluargaku terulang kembali.

**Normal POV**

_Flasback_

_Langit senja terbentang luas. Burung-burung mulai kembali ke sarang mereka masing-masing. Salju putih lembut turun secara perlahan menutupi atap-atap rumah dan jalanan. Sesosok gadis kecil berambut merah muda menatap lurus ke arah horizon dari balkon kamarnya. Dia menutup mata emeraldnya. Angin lembut menerpa rambutnya. Gadis kecil itu bernama Haruno Sakura. Anak bungsu dari keluarga Haruno yang cukup sukses dalam dunia perdagangan. Umurnya menginjak 10 tahun pada hari ini._

"_Sakura?"_

_Sakura menengok ke belakang dan mendapati kakaknya sedang bersandar pada daun pintu. Semburat merah menghiasi pipinya yang mungil. Kakaknya mengelus rambut Sakura. "Ayo kita masuk. Kaa-san dan Tou-san sudah menunggu di dalam."_

"_Memangnya ada apa, Gaara-nii?"_

"_Bukankah ini hari ulang tahunmu? Kita rayakan bersama hari ini," ucap kakak Sakura dengan senyum manis yang terukir di wajahnya. Rambut merahnya yang tumbuh cukup panjang menutupi tato bertuliskan "ai" di dahinya._

_Sebuah pelukan hangat datang dari Sakura yang berlari ke arahnya. Sakura menggembungkan pipinya saat melihat ada yang berbeda dengan kakaknya itu, "Rambut nii-san jelek! Sakura lebih suka rambut nii-san yang pendek seperti dulu. Jangan seperti kakaknya si pantat ayam."_

"_Iya, iya. Nanti Nii potong kok rambutnya."_

"_Janji ya?"_

"_Iya."_

_._

_._

"_Tou-san, Kaa-san, Garaa-nii dimana? Sakura takut gelap,... Hiks... hiks..." Sakura kecil yang baru berumur 7 tahun berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. Malam itu sangat gelap dan Sakura sangat takut gelap. Tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa ketiga orang yang Sakura panggil datang sehingga membuat Sakura semakin ketakutan._

_Lalu tiba-tiba saja lampu di rumah itu kembali menyala. Wajah Sakura terlihat sangat kebingungan dengan air mata yang masih menggenang di matanya. Di depannya berdiri Haruno Mebuki , Haruno Kizashi, dan Gaara yang membawa hadiah untuk Sakura._

"_Selamat Sakura-chan! Kamu menjadi juara kelas di seluruh pelajaran," ujar Kaa-san nya._

_Mata Sakura yang besar berbinar-binar gembira. Dia berlari menuju mereka bertiga dan disambut pelukan oleh semuanya. Tawa dan tangis gembira terdengar dari bibir mungil Sakura. Untuk pertama kalinya dia mendapatkan penghargaan ini. Dia sangat gembira. Terlebih lagi Gaara membelikannya sebuah boneka beruang berwarna emerald._

_._

_._

"Gaara-_nii_..." gumam Sakura pelan. Matanya tertutup dan air matanya telah kering namun tubuhnya menggigil. Sakua berkali-kali mengucapkan nama _Aniki_ nya. Hubungan mereka sangatlah dekat. Orang yang selalu menghapus air mata Sakura, orang yang selalu bersedia menjadi tempat mencurahkan perasaan Sakura, orang yang melindungi Sakura, orang yang berusaha selalu membuat adiknya berbahagia, dan orang yang sangat menyayangi Sakura melebihi apapun di dunia ini. Orang tersebut adalah Gaara, sosok yang sangat berarti bagi Sakura, yang selalu menempati posisi khusus di hatinya sebagai seorang kakak.

Tak berapa lama kemudian tubuh Sakura lemas. Air matanya kembali mengalir perlahan dan Sakura kehilangan kesadarannya. Sasuke belum mengetahui hal itu sedari tadi memeluk Sakura dengan erat dan membisikan kata-kata yang sekiranya dapat menenangkan hati Sakura. Namun kata-kata seperti apapun itu, Sakura tak mendengarkannya.

"Sakura... Sakura... Sakura!" panggil Sasuke yang mulai sedikit panik karena Sakura tak merespon dirinya.

"Dengarkan aku Sakura!"

"Sakura."

"Aku ada di sini. Aku akan selalu disampingmu, karena itu bertahan.. _cherry_.."

Tak ada respon apapun dari Sakura. Dia kini telah kehilangan kesadarannya sepenuhnya dan benar-benar pingsan. Tubuhnya mulai panas.

"Itachi menyingkirlah!"

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya. Diusirnya Itachi dari sofa itu lalu dia membaringkan Sakura di sana. Wajah Sakura terlihat sangat pucat. Bibirnya berwarna putih. Sasuke mengusap pipi Sakura dan menciumnya pelan.

"Sasuke, lebih baik kita membawa Sakura ke rumah sakit segera," ucap Fugaku.

"Dia terlihat sangat terguncang," tambah Itachi.

Sasuke menggendong Sakura dengan pelan-pelan. Dia takut menyakiti Sakura. Kemudian mereka akhirnya membawa Sakura ke rumah sakit.

.

.

**Rumah Sakit Konoha**

Sakura masih dalam penanganan dokter. Itachi dan Sasuke duduk menunggu berita dari dokter dalam diam. Apa berita dari dokter itu menggembirakan atau berita yang sangat tak ingin mereka dengar. Apapun itu mereka tetap menunggu. Uchiha Fugaku terlihat sibuk menerima telepon entah dari siapa. Kemudian Fugaku mendekati kedua anaknya.

"_Tou-san_ pergi dulu ada kepentingan menyangkut kecelakan pesawat itu," ucap Fugaku.

Kedua anaknya hanya mengangguk singkat dan Fugaku meluncur ke Tempat Kejadian Perkara kecelakaan itu. Tak berapa lama kemudian, Ino datang sambil berlari. Napasnya tersengal-sengal, sangat terlihat bahwa dia terlihat kelelahan akibat berlari. Beberapa tetes keringat mengalir di pelipisnya.

"Bagaimana... dengan Sakura?" tanya Ino sambil mengatur napasnya.

"Belum ada kabar. Masih dalam penanganan," ucap Itachi singkat.

Itachi berdiri dan membimbing Ino untuk duduk di samping Sasuke, kemudian Itachi memakai jaket hitamnya dan berkata, "Aku akan membantu _Tou-san_ mengurus jenazah para korban, termasuk keluarga Sakura."

Tertinggal Ino dan Sasuke duduk berdua bersebelahan. Ino memandang sosok Itachi hingga tak terlihat lagi.

"Sasuke, ngomong-ngomong kenapa _Aniki_mu pergi ke sana? Apa dia boleh masuk ke pesawat itu?" tanya Ino.

"_Aniki_ ahli di bidang forensik. Jadi untuk semua kasus yang ditangani kepolisian hampir semua urusan jenazah dipegang olehnya," jelas Sasuke.

Kedua tangan Sasuke mengepal erat. Semua kegelisahannya berusaha dia tutupi. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke tidak akan menunjukkan emosinya kepada sembarang orang. Dia berusaha untuk tetap tenang dan bersikap seperti tak terjadi apa-apa.

Detik demi detik, menit demi menit, jam demi jam telah berlalu. Belum ada kabar apapun dari dokter. Sakura hanya mengalami pingsan biasa karena syok namun kenapa harus selama ini? Batin Sasuke.

Ketika Sasuke akan berdiri, dokter keluar dari ruangan.

"Keluarga Haruno Sakura?"

"Saya," jawab Sasuke segera. Ino berdiri di sampingnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sakura, dok?" tanya Ino.

"Dia butuh istirahat beberapa hari di rumah sakit. Dan untuk Sasuke, ikut ke kantor saya," jelas dokter.

Sasuke menurut dan mengikuti sang dokter menuju kantornya. Dia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalan saku celana. Dalam pikirannya dia bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi pada Sakura sehingga dia dipanggil untuk ke ruangan dokter. Hal seperti ini biasanya ada hal yang tak biasa. Akhirnya mereka berdua sampai dan masuk ke ruangan.

"Silahkan duduk dulu," ucap dokter.

"Ada apa dengan Sakura?" tanya Sasuke tanpa basa-basi.

"Sepertinya dia mengalami syok berat. Beban itu membuat beberapa memorinya terhapus. Hal itu dilakukan oleh tubuhnya akibat dari reaksi terhadap sesuatu yang diterima oleh Sakura. Otaknya menghapus beberapa memori agar keadaan Sakura tidak semakin bertambah parah."

"Bagaimana hal itu dapat terjadi?"

"Dalam dunia kedokteran kami hal ini masih sangat jarang terjadi. Seakan ada sesuatu di dalam dirinya yang berbeda."

"Berbeda?"

"Kami masih belum tahu. Hal itu masih kami periksa."

"... Saya permisi dulu," pamit Sasuke segera, lalu keluar dari ruangan.

.

.

_**~Dua Tahun Lalu~**_

"_Sakura, kenalkan ini adalah nenek Chiyo. Salah satu tenaga medis terkemuka di Sunagakure," ucap Gaara mengenalkan nenek Chiyo pada Sakura._

_Gaara dan Sakura sedang berlibur berdua saja di Sunagakure. Kedua orang tua mereka terlalu sibuk untuk melakukan liburan sehingga Gaara yang berinisiatif untuk mengajak Sakura berlibur ke Suna. Hal pertama yang ditunjukkan Gaara adalah rumah sakit Suna karena Sakura sangat ingin menjadi seorang dokter yang ahli dan profesional._

"_Salam kenal. Namaku Haruno Sakura," salam Sakura sopan._

"_Sakura ya... Aku dengar dari Gaara kau suka hal medis. Bagaimana kalau kutunjukkan peralatan medis di Suna?"_

_Sakura akan menjawab namun Gaara menyela dengan sopan, "Gomenasai, Chiyo-baasama. Kami baru sampai hari ini. Mungkin besok setelah Sakura istirahat. Hari ini aku akan mengantar Sakura keliling Suna dahulu."_

"_Ah, baiklah. Kalau begitu hati-hati di jalan."_

_Sakura membungkuk sedikit untuk menghormati nenek Chiyo. Mereka berdua kemudian keliling Suna. Sesekali Sakura meminta kakaknya untuk sekedar mampir ke sebuah toko. Dia terlihat bahagia dan itu membuat Gaara senang melihatnya._

"_Gaara-nii... Aku ingin takoyaki," pinta Sakura memelas._

"_Tunggu di sini. Akan kubelikan. Jangan kemana-mana," ucap Gaara yang kemudian meninggalkan Sakura di persimpangan jalan dan Sakura mengangguk menurut._

_Persimpangan itu terletak di depan sebuah taman bermain. Sakura memutuskan untuk pergi ke sana karena kakinya sudah cukup lelah untuk berdiri. Dia memilih sebuah bangku yang sekiranya terlihat dari jalan saat Gaara kembali membawa takoyaki untuknya. Sakura duduk di bangku itu dan membuka buku mengenai obat-obatan herbal yang dia bawa dari Konoha._

"_Sakura?"_

_Sebuah suara yang Sakura kenal seperti memanggilnya. Sakura mencari darimana suara itu berasal dan mendapati Sasori, senpainya, berdiri tak jauh darinya._

"_Sasori-senpai?"_

"_Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Sakura?"_

"_Berlibur bersama Gaara-nii."_

"_Gaara?"_

"_Iya, itu dia sudah datang," ucap Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Gaara._

_Gaara terlihat sedikit lega menemukan Sakura namun tatapan matanya berubah seketika dia melihat Sasori. Dia mendekati Sakura dan Sasori._

"_Siapa dia, Sakura?"_

"_Gaara-nii ini Sasori-senpai. Sasori-senpai, ini Gaara-nii."_

"_Akasuna no Sasori, cucu dari nenek Chiyo kan. Senang bertemu denganmu," sapa Gaara dan dia menyalami Sasori._

"_Jadi kau kakak Sakura?" tanya Sasori._

"_Iya benar."_

"_Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu entah dimana."_

"_Eh?" Sakura kaget._

_Gaara langsung pamit pada Sasori dan dia segera membawa Sakura pergi ke penginapan._

"_Aku sangat familiar dengan wajah Gaara," ucap Sasori pelan._

_Sasori merogoh saku dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Mencari sebuah foto yang dia kira pernah melihat Gaara di sana. Dan dia menemukan foto dari pemimpin Suna yang telah wafat dan Gaara sedikit mengingatkannya pada sosok pemimpin Suna itu._

"_Apakah Gaara anak yang telah menghilang itu?"_

_._

_Keesokan Harinya_

_._

"_Hei, Sakura. Bangun," ujar Gaara sedikit keras._

_Sudah berkali-kali Gaara membangunkan Sakura namun adiknya hanya mengerang kecil dan kembali masuk ke alam mimpinya. Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya dan dia menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh Sakura._

"_BANGUN! Hari ini kita bertemu dengan nenek Chiyo. Apa kau lupa?"_

"_APA? Kenapa Nii-chan tak membangunkan dari tadi?" ucap Sakura._

"_Sudah berkali-kali. Sekarang cepat mandi."_

_Sakura menurut dan segera menuju kamar mandi. Gaara duduk menunggu Sakura di tempat tidurnya. Sudah menjadi hal biasa baginya membangunkan adiknya itu. Lebih tepatnya Sakura bukanlah adik kandungnya karena sebelum Sakura lahir, Gaara diangkat sebagai anak oleh kedua orang tua Sakura._

_Beberapa menit kemudian Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi dan sudah siap untuk pergi ke rumah sakit. Gaara mengangguk singkat dan mengajak Sakura ke rumah sakit._

_Jarak rumah sakit Suna dengan penginapan mereka cukup jauh. Mereka harus naik bus untuk sampai ke rumah sakit. Dan saat mereka sampai, nenek Chiyo ternyata sudah menunggu di depan rumah sakit bersama dengan seseorang yang tak Sakura duga, Sasori._

"_Sasori-senpai, di sini juga?" tanya Sakura._

"_Aku hanya menemani nenekku."_

_Mereka berempat kemudian berkeliling rumah sakit Suna. Sakura menanyakan segala hal yang dia tak tahu kepada Nenek Chiyo. Sedangkan dua orang laki-laki yang ikut bersama mereka hanya diam seperti patung berjalan di belakang Sakura dan Nenek Chiyo._

_Sudah cukup lama mereka mengitari rumah sakit itu. Masuk ruang ini, masuk ruang itu. Mencoba ini dan itu hingga mereka berhenti di kantin rumah sakit. Nenek Chiyo dan Gaara duduk berdua untuk makan sedangkan Sakura diajak oleh Sasori untuk berjalan-jalan._

"_Kita mau kemana, Sasori-senpai?" tanya Sakura yang berusaha menyamai langkahnya dengan Sasori._

"_Ikut saja denganku. Nanti kau akan tahu sendiri," jawab Sasori dengan senyum misteriusnya._

_Sakura menggembungkan kedua pipinya menandakan bahwa dia sedikit kesal dengan sikap Sasori yang menutupi sesuatu darinya. Tak lama kemudian mereka berdiri di depan sebuah ruang operasi. Sakura yang tak tahu apa-apa sibuk dengan ponselnya. Dia sibuk menjawab berbagai pesan singkat dari teman-temannya di Konoha._

"_Sasori-sen—"_

_Sebuah pukulan cukup keras mengenai leher belakang Sakura sehingga membuatnya pingsan seketika. Sasori membawa Sakura masuk ke ruang operasi tersebut dan membaringkannya di meja operasi. Dengan sigap Sasori mengambil beberapa cairan yang ada di lemari yang sebelumnya sudah dia siapkan. Botol-botol tersebut hanya berinisial seperti PO, OP, AB, AA, PT, KL, BI, IN, dan masih banyak lagi._

_Sasori melihat botol-botol itu lalu dia hanya mengambil cairan dari botol PO dan OP yang ditaruhnya di sebuah suntikan. Kemudian dia menyibakkan rambut lembut Sakura._

"_Maafkan aku, Sakura," bisik Sasori pelan dan dia mengecup bibir Sakura singkat._

_Seiring dengan itu dia menyuntikkan cairan itu pada tubuh Sakura._

.

.

.

**Sakura POV**

Aku merasakan sesuatu yang menggenggam tanganku. Dengan perlahan aku membuka mataku dan mendapati sosok Sasuke sedang tertidur lelap menjagaku. Mataku menatap sekitar dan aku mendapati bahwa aku berada di rumah sakit. Kepalaku masih terasa sangat sakit.

Sasuke sedikit menggeliat namun belum ada tanda-tanda bahwa dia tersadar. Aku suka melihat wajahnya yang tertidur. Kuusap pipinya dan hal itu membuatnya terbangun.

"Sakura? Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Sasuke kaget.

"Kenapa aku bisa di rumah sakit?"

"Kau pingsan semalam. Soal keluargamu aku minta maaf, Sakura."

Deg.

Aku lupa. Bagaimana aku bisa melupakannya. Kemarin malam keluarga Sasuke datang ke rumahku. _Tou-san, Kaa-san, _dan Gaara-_nii_ mengalami kecelakaan pesawat kemarin. Dan mereka... meninggal.

Kepalaku terasa sangat berat dan dadaku kembali sesak. Namun ada sesuatu lain yang aku rasakan di tubuhku. Dan sejak aku pingsan aku seperti bermimpi. Tidak, lebih tepatnya mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi dua tahun lalu saat aku berlibur bersama Gaara-_nii_. Saat itu aku pergi ke Suna. Bertemu dengan Nenek Chiyo dan Sasori. Lalu saat aku sedang berjalan berdua dengan Sasori, dia memukulku. Kenapa?

"Sasuke..."

"Hm?"

"Ada yang aneh dengan tubuhku?"

"Apa maksudmu Sakura?"

Dan aku pun menceritakan semuanya pada Sasuke. Reaksinya sedikit terkejut seakan dia tahu sesuatu yang tak aku ketahui.

"Apa kata dokter tentangku, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Mereka bilang ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan otakmu Sakura... Tunggu di sini. Aku akan kembali."

**Normal POV**

Sasuke keluar dari ruang rawat Sakura dan segera menemui dokter. Dia menceritakan apa yang Sakura alami dan hal itu membuat dokter yang merawat Sakura terkejut.

"Orang yang Anda ceritakan memasukan racun ke dalam tubuh Sakura. Racun itu baru bereaksi setelah dua tahun. Itu adalah serum terlarang di dunia kedokteran. Perlahan-lahan ingatannya akan hilang dan kemudian dia akan meninggal."

"Anda berbohong!"

"Tidak... Itu kenyataannya..."

Sasuke memukul meja dokter itu dan ia berlari keluar. Di luar Sasuke bertemu dengan Itachi.

"Hei, Sasuke. Ada apa?" tanya Itachi heran, Sakura sudah sadar bukan?"

"_Aniki_ tolong jaga Sakura."

"Ada apa?"

Sasuke menceritakannya pada Itachi. Itachi segera menghubungi ayahnya. Akhirnya mereka berdua keluar bersama dengan satu tujuan yang sama. Membunuh Sasori.

.

.

"Kenapa Sasuke tiba-tiba keluar?" ucap Sakura pelan.

Saat ini dia berada di kamar rawatnya sendirian. Dadanya terasa sangat sesak kembali. Sakura mengambil gelas yang berisikan air dan meneguknya.

"Sasuke..."

Kepalanya kembali terasa sangat sakit.

"Sasuke? Siapa dia?"

.

.

"_Tou-san_ kami sedang dalam perjalanan ke rumah Sasori," ucap Itachi di ponselnya.

"_Jangan terburu-buru,"_ ujar Fugaku di seberang telepon.

"Baik."

Itachi menutup ponselnya dan mereka tetap melaju dengan kecepatan penuh. Sasuke sudah tak sabar ingin meninju wajah Sasori. Sasori ingin membunuh Sakura. Dan dia tak akan membiarkannya hidup bebas.

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka berdua sampai. Sasuke tiba-tiba saja kehilangan kendali dan dia langsung berlari keluar mobil dan menerobos masuk. Pemilik rumah, Sasori, terkejut bukan main.

"ADA APA INI?"

"DIAM KAU!" bentak Sasuke yang melayangkan tinjunya pada Sasori.

BUUKKK BRAAKK

Tubuh Sasori menghantam tembok. Sasori menatap Sasuke marah dan dia dapat melihat warna mata Sasuke yang berubah menjadi merah. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA SAKURA?!"

Raut wajah Sasori tiba-tiba berubah. Tawa mengerikan memenuhi ruangan itu. Itachi berdiri di belakang Sasuke berusaha menahan adiknya itu namun sepertinya sudah terlambat.

"Sakura? Aku mencintainya. Dan karena itu aku ingin menjadikannya koleksi bonekaku."

"Psikopat."

"Kau terlambat Sasuke. Sebentar lagi obat itu akan meracuni Sakura. Waktumu terlambat saat menyatakan cinta pada Sakura. Terlambat, Sasuke. Dia sudah menjadi milikku. HAHAHAHA"

"Tch."

Sasuke mengahajar Sasori berkali-kali.

"Jiwanya bukan milikmu, Sasori."

Sasori mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat dari sakunya. Itachi yang melihat itu segera menyiapkan pistolnya dan mengarahkannya pada Sasori.

Lalu sesuatu terjadi dengan sangat cepat. Sasori menusukkan pisaunya tepat di jantung Sasuke dan saat itu juga Itachi menembakkan pelurunya menembus jantung Sasori. Mereka berdua terjatuh bersama. Meninggalkan gadis yang sama-sama mereka cintai dengan cara yang berbeda.

.

.

Beberapa menit sebelum hal itu terjadi, keadaan Sakura semakin memarah. Sakura merasa tubuhnya seperti terbakar namun itu hanya beberapa saat. Lalu rasa dingin mengampiri tubuhnya. Tubuhnya menjadi sedingin es. Dan kemudian dia menghembuskan napas terakhirnya sebelum perawat dan dokter sempat menolongnya.

**THE END**

Maaf kalau gaje, banyak typo. Ngebut soalnya dan ini udah mentok.

Hehe. Reviewnya.

Boleh kritik pedes kok. Gak masalah ^^


	3. (Real) Ending

Renn di sini :D

Chapter sebelumnya aku memotong di saat yang penting ya hehehehe

Updatenya juga agak lama... udah mulai sibuk sekolah lagi soalnya

_Gomen ne~~_

Ini kelanjutannya ^^

**.**

**.**

**Chapter sebelumnya..**

**.**

**.**

**Ting Tong...**

_Dare?_ Batinku. Tidak biasanya ada tamu jam segini, apalagi sedang turun salju. Aku segera mengganti pakaianku dengan yang setidaknya pantas (?) untuk dipakai. Jujur saja, bajuku baru saja dicuci karena aku lupa. Yah yang ada hanya celana pendek dan kaos milik _aniki_-ku yang sudah kekecilan.

Aku membuka pintu rumah. Tak disangka seorang pria berdiri di depan pintu rumahku. Aku mengedip-ngedipkan mata sedikit tak percaya. Bagaimana Itachi-_senpai_ dan Uchiha-_san _berkunjung ke rumahku?

"_A-ano_... Uchiha-_san_ Itachi-_senpai_... Silahkan masuk.."

Mereka berdua masuk dan duduk di sofa dekat perapian. Rumahku tidak terlalu besar dan tidak juga terlalu mewah. Keluargaku hidup berkecukupan. Aku segera membuatkan teh hangat untuk mereka.

"Apa yang membuat senpai berdua kemari?" tanyaku sambil meletakan cangkir dan duduk di hadapan mereka.

"Begini, Sakura-_chan_," Uchiha Fugaku memulai pembicaraan. Aku diam mendengarkan.

"_Otou-san_ dan _Okaa-san_ _Sakura-chan_ mengalami kecelakaan pesawat. Pesawat mereka gagal mendarat karena roda pesawat macet saat akan mendarat. Aku turut berduka cita. Sayangnya seluruh penumpang dan awak pesawat tak ada satupun yang selamat."

**.**

**.**

**(Bukan) Waktu yang Tepat untuk Cinta**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

Aku menelengkan kepala. Merasa aneh dan tak siap dengan apa yang Uchiha-_san_ katakan.

"Anda bercanda kan. _Otou-san_ dan _Okaa-san_ tidak bilang apa-apa tentang kepulangan mereka. Kalian pasti salah orang."

"Sakura..." Itachi-_senpai_ memanggilku, semuanya benar adanya."

"_Uso..._"

Aku masih tak bisa percaya. Semua ini begitu tiba-tiba. Jantungku bahkan masih berdetak cukup normal. Hanya saja pikiranku kosong. Sebuah tangan hangat menyentuh bahuku. Membimbing tubuhku untuk bersandar padanya. Aku hanya mengikutinya karena aku tak bisa menggerakan tubuhku. Aku ingin bertanya lagi, namun lidahku terasa kaku untuk mengucapkan kata-kata. Perlahan air mataku mulai menggenang dan turun membasahi pipiku. Apa ini? Aku menangis?

**BRAAKK**

Pintu rumahku terbuka dengan sangat keras. Aku mengetahuinya namun tak punya kekuatan untuk melihat siapa yang memaksa masuk.

"Sakura!" suara itu... Aku mengenalinya, suara milik Uchiha Sasuke. Ya, Uchiha Sasuke, baru kemarin dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku.

"Sakura!... Lihat aku," sepasang tangannya mengelus kedua pipiku. Aku menatap kedua mata onyx nya. Mata milik orang yang aku sayangi sejak dulu. Terpancar kekhawatiran di mata itu yang membuat pertahananku hancur. Semua emosiku mengalir dengan deras meski sudah aku tahan sebelumnya.

"Hiks... _Kaa-san _dan _Otou-san_... Hiks... Hwaaaa~~"

Dia memelukku. Hangat... Terasa sangat hangat. Tangan milik Itachi aku rasakan mengelus punggungku. Sasuke berusaha menenangkanku tapi aku tak bisa berhenti. Kedua kakak beradik ini berusaha menenangkanku namun emosiku tak dapat dibendung lagi.

Apa ini? Emosi macam apa ini? Aku sendiri pun bertanya-tanya pada diriku. Sudah terlalu lamakah aku menyimpan semua kesedihanku sehingga berakhir seperti ini? Mungkin benar. Selama ini aku rasa aku tak pernah menangis saat kesedihan menimpaku. Aku memilih untuk tersenyum. Aku tak ingin orang lain melihatku lemah. Tapi kenapa hari ini berbeda? Aku merasa dapat menuangkan semuanya pada Sasuke. Merasa terlindungi oleh Sasuke seperti ada sepasang sayap yang melindungiku.

Aku berusaha untuk mengontrol emosi lagi, "Ba-bagaimana dengan... _aniki_?"

"Menurut informasi dari perusahaan penerbangan, kakakmu yang mengoperasikan pesawat itu," jelas Uchiha-_san_.

Dadaku terasa sangat sesak. Sakit. Nafasku mulai tidak teratur. Aku terbatuk-batuk cukup keras. Sudah tak ada air mata lagi namun kenapa ini terasa lebih sakit. Pandanganku mulai mengabur. Memori demi memori yang aku alami bersama keluargaku terulang kembali.

**Normal POV**

_Flasback_

_Langit senja terbentang luas. Burung-burung mulai kembali ke sarang mereka masing-masing. Salju putih lembut turun secara perlahan menutupi atap-atap rumah dan jalanan. Sesosok gadis kecil berambut merah muda menatap lurus ke arah horizon dari balkon kamarnya. Dia menutup mata emeraldnya. Angin lembut menerpa rambutnya. Gadis kecil itu bernama Haruno Sakura. Anak bungsu dari keluarga Haruno yang cukup sukses dalam dunia perdagangan. Umurnya menginjak 10 tahun pada hari ini._

"_Sakura?"_

_Sakura menengok ke belakang dan mendapati kakaknya sedang bersandar pada daun pintu. Semburat merah menghiasi pipinya yang mungil. Kakaknya mengelus rambut Sakura. "Ayo kita masuk. Kaa-san dan Tou-san sudah menunggu di dalam."_

"_Memangnya ada apa, Gaara-nii?"_

"_Bukankah ini hari ulang tahunmu? Kita rayakan bersama hari ini," ucap kakak Sakura dengan senyum manis yang terukir di wajahnya. Rambut merahnya yang tumbuh cukup panjang menutupi tato bertuliskan "ai" di dahinya._

_Sebuah pelukan hangat datang dari Sakura yang berlari ke arahnya. Sakura menggembungkan pipinya saat melihat ada yang berbeda dengan kakaknya itu, "Rambut nii-san jelek! Sakura lebih suka rambut nii-san yang pendek seperti dulu. Jangan seperti kakaknya si pantat ayam."_

"_Iya, iya. Nanti Nii potong kok rambutnya."_

"_Janji ya?"_

"_Iya."_

_._

_._

"_Tou-san, Kaa-san, Garaa-nii dimana? Sakura takut gelap,... Hiks... hiks..." Sakura kecil yang baru berumur 7 tahun berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. Malam itu sangat gelap dan Sakura sangat takut gelap. Tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa ketiga orang yang Sakura panggil datang sehingga membuat Sakura semakin ketakutan._

_Lalu tiba-tiba saja lampu di rumah itu kembali menyala. Wajah Sakura terlihat sangat kebingungan dengan air mata yang masih menggenang di matanya. Di depannya berdiri Haruno Mebuki , Haruno Kizashi, dan Gaara yang membawa hadiah untuk Sakura._

"_Selamat Sakura-chan! Kamu menjadi juara kelas di seluruh pelajaran," ujar Kaa-san nya._

_Mata Sakura yang besar berbinar-binar gembira. Dia berlari menuju mereka bertiga dan disambut pelukan oleh semuanya. Tawa dan tangis gembira terdengar dari bibir mungil Sakura. Untuk pertama kalinya dia mendapatkan penghargaan ini. Dia sangat gembira. Terlebih lagi Gaara membelikannya sebuah boneka beruang berwarna emerald._

_._

_._

"Gaara-_nii_..." gumam Sakura pelan. Matanya tertutup dan air matanya telah kering namun tubuhnya menggigil. Sakua berkali-kali mengucapkan nama _Aniki_ nya. Hubungan mereka sangatlah dekat. Orang yang selalu menghapus air mata Sakura, orang yang selalu bersedia menjadi tempat mencurahkan perasaan Sakura, orang yang melindungi Sakura, orang yang berusaha selalu membuat adiknya berbahagia, dan orang yang sangat menyayangi Sakura melebihi apapun di dunia ini. Orang tersebut adalah Gaara, sosok yang sangat berarti bagi Sakura, yang selalu menempati posisi khusus di hatinya sebagai seorang kakak.

Tak berapa lama kemudian tubuh Sakura lemas. Air matanya kembali mengalir perlahan dan Sakura kehilangan kesadarannya. Sasuke belum mengetahui hal itu sedari tadi memeluk Sakura dengan erat dan membisikan kata-kata yang sekiranya dapat menenangkan hati Sakura. Namun kata-kata seperti apapun itu, Sakura tak mendengarkannya.

"Sakura... Sakura... Sakura!" panggil Sasuke yang mulai sedikit panik karena Sakura tak merespon dirinya.

"Dengarkan aku Sakura!"

"Sakura."

"Aku ada di sini. Aku akan selalu disampingmu, karena itu bertahan.. _cherry_.."

Tak ada respon apapun dari Sakura. Dia kini telah kehilangan kesadarannya sepenuhnya dan benar-benar pingsan. Tubuhnya mulai panas.

"Itachi menyingkirlah!"

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya. Diusirnya Itachi dari sofa itu lalu dia membaringkan Sakura di sana. Wajah Sakura terlihat sangat pucat. Bibirnya berwarna putih. Sasuke mengusap pipi Sakura dan menciumnya pelan.

"Sasuke, lebih baik kita membawa Sakura ke rumah sakit segera," ucap Fugaku.

"Dia terlihat sangat terguncang," tambah Itachi.

Sasuke menggendong Sakura dengan pelan-pelan. Dia takut menyakiti Sakura. Kemudian mereka akhirnya membawa Sakura ke rumah sakit.

.

.

**Rumah Sakit Konoha**

Sakura masih dalam penanganan dokter. Itachi dan Sasuke duduk menunggu berita dari dokter dalam diam. Apa berita dari dokter itu menggembirakan atau berita yang sangat tak ingin mereka dengar. Apapun itu mereka tetap menunggu. Uchiha Fugaku terlihat sibuk menerima telepon entah dari siapa. Kemudian Fugaku mendekati kedua anaknya.

"_Tou-san_ pergi dulu ada kepentingan menyangkut kecelakan pesawat itu," ucap Fugaku.

Kedua anaknya hanya mengangguk singkat dan Fugaku meluncur ke Tempat Kejadian Perkara kecelakaan itu. Tak berapa lama kemudian, Ino datang sambil berlari. Napasnya tersengal-sengal, sangat terlihat bahwa dia terlihat kelelahan akibat berlari. Beberapa tetes keringat mengalir di pelipisnya.

"Bagaimana... dengan Sakura?" tanya Ino sambil mengatur napasnya.

"Belum ada kabar. Masih dalam penanganan," ucap Itachi singkat.

Itachi berdiri dan membimbing Ino untuk duduk di samping Sasuke, kemudian Itachi memakai jaket hitamnya dan berkata, "Aku akan membantu _Tou-san_ mengurus jenazah para korban, termasuk keluarga Sakura."

Tertinggal Ino dan Sasuke duduk berdua bersebelahan. Ino memandang sosok Itachi hingga tak terlihat lagi.

"Sasuke, ngomong-ngomong kenapa _Aniki_mu pergi ke sana? Apa dia boleh masuk ke pesawat itu?" tanya Ino.

"_Aniki_ ahli di bidang forensik. Jadi untuk semua kasus yang ditangani kepolisian hampir semua urusan yang berhubungan dengan bidang forensik dipegang olehnya," jelas Sasuke.

Kedua tangan Sasuke mengepal erat. Semua kegelisahannya berusaha dia tutupi. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke tidak akan menunjukkan emosinya kepada sembarang orang. Dia berusaha untuk tetap tenang dan bersikap seperti tak terjadi apa-apa.

Tak lama kemudian dokter keluar dari ruangan.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sakura?" tanya Ino.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Hari ini sudah boleh pulang."

"Syukurlah~~" kata Ino lega.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Ino, Sasuke berjalan menuju loket pembayaran untuk membayar semua biaya Sakura. Sedangkan Ino sudah menerobos duluan ke dalam ruangan di mana Sakura ditangani.

Di ruangan serba putih itu Sakura terduduk lesu. Di sekelilingnya yang dapat dia lihat hanyalah alat-alat kedokteran. Dia menduga dirinya berada di rumah sakit. Lalu pintu yang terbuka mengalihkan perhatian Sakura. Sakura mendapati sahabatnya, Ino, yang berdiri di pintu tersebut. Segera saja Sakura menerima pelukan dari Ino.

"Sakura-_chan_, aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu," ucap Ino dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Aku tak apa Ino... Semuanya dapat aku terima..." bisik Sakura menenangkan.

Selang beberapa menit Sasuke datang menghampiri Sakura. "Ayo kita pulang."

Sakura hanya mengangguk kecil. Dia tak dapat berbicara banyak kali ini. Yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah keluarganya. Keluarga yang telah merawatnya sejak dia lahir hingga mereka menghembuskan napas terakhir tanpa mengucapkan kata-kata perpisahan. Air mata Sakura sudah mengering. Dia tidak ingin menangisi keluarganya kembali. Dia tak ingin membenai mereka. Dia merasa harus merelakan mereka semua pergi. Dan kini, Sakura hidup seorang diri. Tanpa orang tua ataupun sanak saudara.

.

.

Kabar duka tentang keluarga Haruno dengan cepat menyebar ke seluruh penghuni Konoha Akademi. Hari demi hari Sakura mendapat tamu yang mengucapkan bela sungkawa terhadapnya. Selama hari-hari yang panjang itu, Sakura selalu ditemani oleh Sasuke hingga dia menutupkan matanya untuk beristirahat malam hari. Sasuke memberi Sakura perhataian yang sangat lebih semenjak dia mengutarakan perasaannya sehingga membuat Sakura merasa nyaman dan terlindungi. Keberadaan Sasuke membuat Sakura semakin tegar menghadapi kenyataan yang ada.

Kematian dari orang tua Sakura membuat bisnis keluarga itu bangkrut sehingga Sakura kini tak mempunyai penghasilan apa-apa kecuali dari tabungan milik keluarganya. Jika diteruskan maka Sakura akan jatuh miskin. Berhari-hari dia dibebani masalah keuangannya sekarang. Hal itu dia tutupi dari Sasuke karena dia yakin jika Sasuke mengetahui permasalahan ini, pasti Sasuke akan memaksa untuk membiayai hidupnya. Sakura tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain. Sehingga pada suatu hari Sakura membuat suatu keputusan yang tidak pernah terduga sama sekali di hidupnya.

"Aku akan keluar sekolah dan mencari pekerjaan. Mungkin bukan pekerjaan yang layak namun aku harus tetap mencarinya. Dan dari hasil kerjaku nanti sedikit demi sedikit aku ingin membangun kembali bisnis _Tou-san _dan _ Kaa-san_," kata Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

Ya, keputusannya memang sudah bulat. Surat yang berisikan permintaan untuk keluar dari sekolah sudah berada di tangannya. Hari ini dia akan menyerahkan surat itu pada Tsunade. Tak ada orang lain yang boleh mengetahui hal ini. Karenanya Sakura menyembunyikan surat itu dari Sasuke ataupun sahabatnya, Ino.

"_Ohayou, Sasuke-kun_," sapa Sakura ketika dia keluar dari kamarnya dengan mengenakan seragam lengkap.

"_Ohayou._"

"Gak biasanya bangun sepagi ini.."

"Hn.."

"Berangkat sekarang yuk!"

Sasuke memilih menurut pada Sakura. Setelah kecelakaan pesawat itu, Sasuke tak pernah meninggalkan Sakura sendirian. Dia sudah memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama Sakura. Tak peduli dengan apa yang akan dipikirkan oleh orang-orang dan apa reaksi keluarganya. Sekali Sasuke memiliki keinginan, hal itu tak dapat dipatahkan oleh sembarang orang.

Tidak perlu waktu lama hingga mereka berdua sampai di Konoha Akademi. Sudah tiga bulan lamanya setelah orang tua Sakura meninggal dalam kecelakaan sehingga keadaan di Konoha Akademi sudah berjalan seperti biasanya. Sudah tak ada orang yang mengucapkan rasa turut berduka kembali. Sakura malah menyukai hal itu. Dia tak terlalu suka menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Sasuke, kau ke kelas saja. Aku ada urusan sebentar," ucap Sakura.

"Hn," Sasuke segera meninggalkan Sakura dan berjalan ke kelas.

Sakura menutup matanya dan menarik napas panjang. Memantapkan kembali keputusan dan langkah yang akan dibuatnya. Dengan langkah tegas dia menuju ruang kepala sekolah. Diketuknya ruangan itu kemudian dia masuk.

"Ada apa, Haruno Sakura?" tanya Tsunade.

"Saya ingin menyerahkan ini."

Sakura menyerahkan surat itu. Tsunade membukanya dan terkejut.

"Kau serius dengan ini?"

"Iya, ekonomi saya saat ini semakin menipis. Jadi saya memutuskan untuk berhenti sekolah dan mencari pekerjaan."

"Baiklah kalau itu memang maumu."

Sakura mundur diri dengan hormat dan dia keluar dari ruangan itu. Urusan sekolah sudah selesai dan sekarang dia harus mencari pekerjaan. Keadaan sekolah sudah sepi karena pelajaran sudah dimulai. Sakura pergi menuju kamar mandi untuk berganti pakaian. Kemudian dia meninggalkan sekolah itu.

.

.

Pelajaran sudah dimulai namun Sakura tak kunjung masuk kelas. Hal itu membuat pria yang memiliki rambut emo mirip pantat ayam itu sedikit cemas. Dia memainkan pulpennya berkali-kali. Sesekali dia menghentakan meja di depannya sehingga membuat Naruto kesal.

"Kenapa, Teme?!"

"Diam, Dobe."

"KALIAN BERDUA DIAM!" bentak Kurenai-sensei.

Kelaspun menjadi sepi kembali. Hingga bel istirahat pun Sakura belum juga masuk. Hal itu membuat Sasuke nekat bolos sekolah di tengah hari. Dia mengelilingi Konoha Akademi dan hasilnya nihil. Sakura tak dapat dia temukan dimanapun. Tanpa pikir panjang dia menemui Tsunade untuk menanyakan Sakura.

Apa yang Sasuke dengar dari Tsunade membuatnya terkejut. Dia baru mengetahui Sakura keluar dari sekolah. Sasuke pun keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah dengan kasar. Dia berlari tanpa memedulikan kakaknya atau siapapun yang dia temui di tengah perjalanan.

Apa yang dipikirkan Sakura, batin Sasuke.

Sasuke pulang ke rumah Sakura dengan keringat yang membasahi tubuhnya. Dan di rumah itu dia mendapati Sakura sedang memasak dengan raut muka gembira terpancar di wajahnya.

"Sasuke-kun? Hari ini pulang cepat?" tanya Sakura.

"Jelaskan padaku, Sakura. Apa maksudmu keluar dari sekolah?" tanya Sasuke balik tanpa basa-basi.

Keheningan langsung tercipta diantara mereka. Sakura menarik salah satu kursi dan duduk di sana. Dia menghela napasnya.

"Aku sudah tak punya cukup uang lagi. Aku tak sanggup membiayai sekolah dengan uang sisa tabungan keluargaku. Aku sudah mendapat pekerjaan, jadi kau tak perlu khawatir."

Sasuke terdiam. Tak disangka kekasihnya ini menyimpan masalah seberat itu di pundaknya. Dipeluknya erat Sakura dan berbisik, "Kau hanya perlu mengatakan padaku sejak awal. Aku kekasihmu, bukan? Aku sudah berjanji akan menemanimu selamanya."

"Aku hanya tak ingin merepotkanmu, Sasuke.." ucap Sakura.

Butir-butir air mata mulai terbentuk di pelupuk matanya. Sasuke mengelus kedua pipi Sakura dengan lembut.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir."

"Tapi-... Hiks.."

"Jangan menangis lagi," ucap Sasuke menenangkan Sakura dengan memeluknya kembali.

Kemudian Sasuke berlutut di hadapan Sakura. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah cincin mainan yang dia beli dulu saat berada di sebuah toko.

"Sakura, ijinkan aku berjanji padamu. Aku akan tetap berada di sampingmu selalu. Ketika kau bersedih ataupun bahagia, aku akan selalu ada. Meski cincin ini tak seberapa harganya namun biarkan ini menjadi lambang kesetiaanku padamu. Aku berjanji, Sakura."

Sakura menutup mulutnya tak percaya.

"Meskipun bukan waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakan ini namun aku akan mengatakannya. Aku mencintaimu, bersediakah kau menjadi mempelai wanitaku suatu saat nanti?"

Kata-kata yang Sasuke ucapka terakhir membuat Sakura sangat terharu. Membuatnya meneteskan air mata kebahagiaan. Tanpa kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir mungil Sakura, dia mengangguk menerima permintaan Sasuke. Cintanya kepada Sasuke semakin besar. Meski mereka masih sangat jauh untuk bersatu sebagai keluarga namun dia yakin Sasuke akan menepati janjinya.

Kebahagiaan Sakura ditutup dengan sebuah kecupan hangat dan manis yang mendarat di bibirnya. Cincin itu menjadi saksi bisu atas apa yang terjadi pada hari itu. Siang yang cerah dan angin yang berhembus pelan membuat kedua insan itu akan selalu mengingatnya. Meskipun masih belum saatnya namun mereka yakin suatu saat akan tiba masanya. Kebahagiaan akan selalu ada di balik semua peristiwa buruk yang menimpa. Pelajaran itu yang dapat Sakura terima. Saat tangis datang, percayalah tawa akan selalu berada di balik tangis itu dengan hal yang lebih membahagiakan.

.

.

.

**The End**

Wah ternyata chapter 2 yang sebelum ini mengecewakan ya. Sengaja dibuat seperti itu. Kalau ada yang protes, ngomong langsung aja. Aku pengen nyoba bikin fic yang gaje.

"Aku bukan orang yang normal. Jadi kalau ada yang gak normal di fic ku harap dimaklumin. Aku lebih suka keluar dari batas normal buat ngecoba hal yang baru. Meski terkadang hasilnya mengecewakan."

Kalau ada yang bilang aku egois, gapapa. Semua orang punya sisi egois. Aku emang egois.

Well, ini chap 2 yang aku bikin ulang lagi.

Maaf sebelumnya.


End file.
